


Return

by JMA



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Gen, Return of the Repressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMA/pseuds/JMA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stokely remembers about the Return of the Repressed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

I don’t wear black anymore. It’s because of Stan. At least, that’s what I thought. For him, because I felt more confident, because I was more popular, because…shit. I don’t know.

Zeke joined the football team. You’d have thought he would be the first one to fucking question it, he’s supposed to be so smart. Smart, mysterious enigma…all that precious images he’d spent so long building up became a thing of the past.

He’s one of the guys now.

 

Stan hasn’t changed much, which, now I think about it, scares the shit out of me.

 Delilah hasn’t changed at all. 

 

Casey cut his hair for Delilah. I know that for sure. It had a definite reason.

 He was still geeky, science, photo kid.

 

 Then, not so much.

 

  After the press, the contracts, after the magazine that signed him up. You wouldn’t recognise him if you saw him in the street these days

 That’s what has me so fuckin’ terrified. We fought. We killed.

 

I had her inside me and I felt her die.

 

We lost. Only, we didn’t know it.

 

Bitch.


End file.
